Currently, pressure sensors are gradually applied in various fields. The pressure sensors mainly increase an amount of detected information, and provide a possibility for strength control. By means of pressure operations, switch actions, information encryption, and the like can be controlled effectively.
The pressure sensors in the prior art are generally capacitive sensors, or piezoelectric ceramic sensors, or the like. All the pressure sensors in the prior art are sensors formed by using complex circuit design and structure design. For example, a capacitive sensor needs to strictly control a distance between each capacitive point and a front panel, and obtain pressure information through a change of the distance. Therefore, a pressure sensor needs to have very high processing precision and assembly precision for implementation. A piezoelectric ceramic sensor obtains a magnitude of pressure by exerting a transient impact on a piezoelectric ceramic and obtaining a transient voltage change. In manufacturing, the piezoelectric ceramic sensor requires unified consistent piezoelectric ceramic components, and needs to be installed in a designated structure by using a special installation method. This greatly increases the use cost of pressure sensors and reduces the use scope thereof, and hinders large-scale promotion of pressure sensors, causing limitations on the use of the pressure sensors.